


Negotiation

by terma_archivist



Category: Harsh Realm, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-01
Updated: 1999-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: A short crossover story between the X-files and Harsh Realm. Alex Krycek from the X-files drops into the Realm to do a deal with Santiago and ends up with Mike Pinnochio as his guard/escort while he's inside.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Mike Pinocchio
Collections: TER/MA





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> Set circa June/July 1997, I'm using my 'Gathering of Scoundrels' universe version of Alex. On the Realm side of things this is a couple of years before the start of series canon. This isn't anything too fancy, so don't go looking for a terribly complex plot ladies and gentlemen... cause it just ain't there. Rating: I kept it to an 'R' rating this time but it's still slash. That means it contains the prelude to a male/male sexual encounter. Think before you read it and make an informed decision. Thank you.

Go to notes and disclaimers 

  
**Negotiation  
by Carla Jane**

  
  
"You're kidding, right? I didn't come for a fucking dentist's appointment." 

The square-faced drone stared across, completely ignoring the protest. His arms were crossed and his upper lip was almost curling. 

"Son of a bitch!" Alexei walked across the room to circle around the strange metal chair that was the only piece of furniture in the room. "Listen, I appreciate that your boss has the right to lay down ground rules for this meeting but..." He flicked the restraints on the arms of the recliner. "...good faith bargaining works both ways. I gave you my guns but I'm not gonna let you strap me down to this thing." 

"It's the only way General Santiago can see you." The goon finally responded to Alex's objections. "It's not optional." 

"Okay, how about this?" He offered up his most puppy helpful smile, the one he hated using despite its effectiveness. "I'll stay on the far side of the room, you play the human wall in the middle and your boss can stay in the doorway. That way if I misbehave all he has to do is slam the door." 

"I said it's the ONLY way the General CAN see you." The mercenary explained as if to a slow child. "The General isn't here on the premises. You have to go to him." 

Alexei pursed his lips. "In a chair? I'm going in a chair." He repeated. Bad enough Nicki had him doing jerk-off negotiation errands but she had him visiting with fruitcakes as well. Olga had given him a clean bill of health. His bloody arm, or should he say bloodless plastic contraption, was as healthy as it was going to get and the nightmares had eased off. They'd told him this was real assignment, told him he was ready to handle the hard stuff again. Bullshit. 

King Kong was still staring at him with all the emotional range of piece of concrete. "We don't have to fasten the restraints." The goon finally allowed. "But the chair's the only entrance." 

"Fine." Alex pulled out a little Swiss-army knife, the only piece of hardware he'd been allowed to keep. Watching over his shoulder for any objection he began sawing his way through the strappings. The restraints slipped out of his new hand several times slowing him down but eventually all four of the heavy bands hung by only threads. "I feel better." He closed his knife by pushing the back of the tiny blade against his trousers. He pocketed it and hopped up onto the vinyl-covered recliner. "Now what?" 

The other man crossed the floor with a put-upon glower of annoyance darkening his expression. Some opaque goggles and a tangle of wires were extracted from the shelf hanging underneath the chair. "Wise ass." The goon accused. "I'm your way back. Don't piss me off." He shoved the visor at Alex. "The General's going to meet you in virtual reality. I plug you into the computer and they meet you on the other side. When your business is finished we'll bring you out." 

"Nobody warned us about this." Alexei looked down at the device in his hand. "I'm here to trade programs and information, not play some kind of overgrown video game. This is serious business." 

"Yes, it is." The human wall concurred. "Deadly serious. Now put on the gear and the General will show you just how sincerely he's taking your offer." 

Alex spared one quick glance toward the door, considering his options then shoved the glasses in place. They blacked out the entire room, a situation he immediately disliked. 

"Hold still." 

Those words were all the warning be got before two needle- pricks of pain stabbed into his temples. "What the hell are you doing?" Alexei tore the blinders back off his face and turned to glare at the mercenary only to discover the man had disappeared. Training took over and he threw himself out of the chair and toward the back wall. Fuck, but wasn't the room suddenly different as well. Four barren walls had been replaced with rich panelling and a small round table holding a massive bouquet of flowers and a lamp now stood by the door. The plain grey, all-purpose chair was now plushly padded and covered in gleaming leather. The most disconcerting thing however had to be the twinge of pain from his left wrist, the warning of a near sprain. Alex's mouth dropped open and he lifted up what had been a prosthetic not ten seconds ago. "Sukin syn!" What the hell kind of trick were these people playing at? His arm was gone, lying in a pile of leaves in the Tunguskan wilderness. 

A sharp rap at the dark wood door warned him of company before it swung inward. The man who stepped inside was no interchangeable thug. He wore a crisp green military uniform and an attention grabbing red beret. "Aleksandr Nicolavich?" The newcomer's tone turned the name into a question. 

That was the alias for this job. That persona was one of his first and most prestigious covers. It was a stone cold fact that the name Alex Krycek didn't rate much respect in a situation like this or even in all of the United States anymore despite how much he liked being Krycek in certain situations. "Da." Began in Russian almost automatically after spending so much time in St Petersburg, but the correction came quickly. "Yes." Alex arose slowly from the defence crouch he'd fallen into and with more enjoyment than he cared to admit he smoothed both his hands down the front of his charcoal coloured suit jacket. Nicki had picked out his clothes for this meeting, dressing him in an outrageously expensive European design to display her power and wealth. 

"You're most likely curious about how you arrived here, Sir. The General doesn't like to be pestered with questions of that sort so I'll attempt to address any concerns of that nature you have before escorting you to him, Mr Nicolavich." The young man offered. 

Alex nodded, taking a moment to glance about the room and order his thoughts. "Where exactly am I right now, Soldier?" The uniform was completely unfamiliar and he couldn't even begin to decipher the rank insignias on it but it wasn't likely they would send an officer to fetch and baby-sit a civilian. 

"Your mind and a simulation of your body are now inhabiting a virtual reality construct that goes by the name of 'Harsh realm', Sir. Your real body is still in the bunker under care of the gentleman who was your outside contact and guide. He is under strict instructions to secure your safety while your consciousness is here." 

"So none of this is real?" Alex flicked those fingers he had been missing so intensely about the luxurious room. "I'm in a video game?" 

"A carefully designed and rather expansive virtual reality world, Sir." Came the polite correction. "If you've no more questions...?" The soldier held out some kind of visitor's pass. 

"Bloody hell! Just when I think my life can't get any weirder. All right. I can deal. I've seen stranger shit than this. Not by much, but close." The Russian pulled in a long soothing breath of air. "I'm here to discuss an exchange of information and technology with General Santiago. Obviously the tech you've laid your hands on is something quite worth looking into. Perhaps you'd best just take me to him and we'll get the negotiation underway." Alexei crossed the room, glanced down at the ID briefly, and then clipped it onto his lapel. 

* * *

The sounds of a heated disturbance were emanating through the double doors in front of them but Alex's escort didn't seem to think twice about opening the portal and leading the way in so the Russian followed with only a little wary caution. 

More members of Santiago's private army were milling about inside the massive conference room in little knots of drab green. Most of them were quietly observing the fracas near the back of the cavernous room. Some broad-shoulder, roaring man was holding another hard against the wall by his collar and screaming right into the pinned man's face. Classic boot-camp psychology, Alex observed. 

"You seem to have forgotten that I tell what to do, when to do it and who I want it done to!" The shouting man had to be a superior officer. The pair of them were matched in size and as Alexei approached he realised that the one being shouted at was a good fifteen years younger at least. If Alex were in the younger's place he would've snapped that obnoxious bastard's neck by now for letting spittle fly in his face. 

"I thought..." 

"It wasn't the time for thinking! It was the time for following orders." The older guy closed the distance even further, thumping his subordinate against the wall a couple of times to illustrate his point. "It's becoming more apparent with every mission that you seemed to have trouble remembering that you work for me." 

The junior fell into dismal silence, realising that arguing was only going to compound the problem. Alexei felt a strong twinge of sympathy. He'd been in that situation too many times over the last few years. It was hard to stifle the desire to get your own point across. The guy did sullen nicely too, just a hint of pout without actually pushing his lips out and a nice crackling blaze in his very expressive eyes. 

"Don't even think it." The alpha male warned in a more regulated tone. "Consider yourself restricted to headquarters until further notice. If I get a report of you attempting to leave Government House it will go even worse for you." He thumped his captive roughly, enforcing the threat. "I've grown sick to death of your attitude, Lieutenant. I don't want any more lip out of you. Got it?" 

His choice of words earned a few almost silent sniggers around the edges of the room. Christ, Alexei hated dealing with soldiers, especially the sort of private force that seemed to be assembled here. Everything was a pissing contest with these kind of men. He could practically smell the testosterone wafting through the room and see the chest banging. Worst of all, this kind invariably sensed something not quite right about Alex and went out of their way to test the Russian's metal, looking for weakness. It was like negotiating your way through a pack of wolves. 

"General Santiago, Sir." Alex's guide finally decided to make their presence know now a tense silence had fallen. 

The screamer enjoyed one last shake before releasing his prey. He glowered across at the other for at least a half minute before finally turning about to face the newcomers. He wasn't exactly what Alexei had expected when he'd first heard the name 'Santiago' but he did have that all-American Marine look down pat. The man was likely shaved nearly bald under that crimson beret and he certainly did that 'down the nose' appraisal look that most officers seem to have perfected. He was squared jawed with a perfectly trimmed moustache and an expression that was far too calm considering he'd been roaring his lungs out only moments ago. Alex took an immediate dislike to him. 

"Aleksandr Nicolavich is here to see you, Sir." 

The General looked over, a muscle in his jaw jumped in reaction and a slight sneer curled the older man's upper lip. "You're Nicolavich?" His gaze ran swiftly up the Russian's form. 

Alexei realised he'd been visually weighed and found wanting. The suit was a huge mistake. He'd have been better off in his denim and leathers with this crowd, though not by much. The only thing he owned that would have begun to impress this lot was his own military uniform and even it would have offended them despite the many decorations the Russian army had hung on him. All of theirs were almost identical. They carried their ranks in their attitude not on their shoulders by the looks of things. 

"Unfortunately, Mr Nicolavich..." Santiago inclined his head only briefly and didn't even bother to narrow the space between them. "We're in the middle of a situation here. Our meeting is going to have wait a while." 

"No problem." Alexei fought the urge to step back and kept his face carefully neutral. "I can come back in a few days." Only if both my legs are broken and you drag me back clawing and screaming. The thought rattled around the back of his head. 

The headshake preceded the words. "No. I should have this little problem tidied up by late tonight or perhaps tomorrow. It would be simpler for all concerned if you just stayed here while I tended to business." The General attempted a smile that looked more like a threat. "Most of my forces will be removing to the area of the difficulty but as long as you say here in Government House your own safety will be assured." 

"My apologies, but I'm on a tight schedule, General Santiago." Alexei began. 

"Then I shall make every effort to return here promptly." He left no room for doubt that Alex was here until he said otherwise. A thoughtful frown settled on his lips. "Since the offices will be on a skeleton staff..." Santiago glanced back at the man he'd had the conflict with. "Lieutenant Pinnochio will see to your comfort." 

Two birds with one stone. The officer was punished by being given baby-sitting duties while Alex was now under the attention of someone far less amenable than a servant or a junior aide. 

* * *

Alexei was attempting a little covert observation as the Lieutenant lead him down the hallway. He and soldier were about a match in height and body weight. Alex thought he should be able to take the other if it came down to a struggle, especially taking into account he had both his arms back at the moment. Of course, considering the interaction he'd witnessed it might not be necessary. If Alex could just wrangle enough information out of the other it might just be a matter of running off. The Lieutenant was obviously bucking the party line, a point in Alex's favour. The man wasn't hard on the eyes either, if you went for that handsome, battle-worn, GI Joe type. Alexei generally preferred the scenery lean and lanky with more precisely cut features but there was something to be said for this guy's rougher face and solid body. Alex had never been able to pull off that look even when he was in uniform. He'd been told more times than he cared to recall that he was simply too beautiful. Christ, he hated hearing that phrase, especially on the lips of assholes like the Smoker. That's one of the reasons black leather was his clothing of choice. It leant him an air of menace that made people take him seriously. 

The officer, Pinnochio, shot an annoyed frown at his charge and came to halt for what seemed to be no reason. "You got a problem, Suit?" He snapped out. 

Okay, it could have been worse. Alexei could think of at least a dozen worse things that the guy could have called him. Besides the snarl looked even better on him than that near-pout had earlier. It put a sexy snap into the Lieutenant's blue-grey eyes and sharpened features that looked liked they'd seen some hard times. "I'm just wondering..." Alex shrugged absently, not finishing the sentence on purpose. He generally liked what a little frustration did to a man's ability to reason clearly. 

"What?" 

Alexei dared a taunting smirk. "Does your General crap on everyone like that, or are you just special?" 

"He's going to kill you." Pinnochio went on the offensive immediately. "He's gonna get what he needs out of you then pull your plug. He's taken one look and decided you're nothing but decoration for your organisation. The General doesn't deal with worthless go-betweens." The officer's jaw tightened, lifting slightly. 

Alex couldn't help but consider the exact implication of what the other was saying. "I thought we were in a game? People don't die from playing video games." 

Pinnochio had a nasty smile of his own. It lent him a particularly enticing evil air. "You die in Harsh Realm, your real body dies... it fries out your brain. Too bad you didn't read the instructions all the way through before you decide to join the game, Suit." 

"Ubl'yudok!" Alex's fists tightened up. "What else should I know?" He demanded. 

"Why should I tell you anything, Suit?" Pinnochio chuckled. "I'm already in shit with the General. You've got nothing I want." He ran a critical stare up and down Alex. "Or maybe you do." 

The Russian's brows lifted in speculation. "You think?" He shifted his weight to his back leg, unconsciously posing. That's what most people wanted of him when they looked at him like that. 

The Lieutenant stepped into Alex's personal space, catching his eyes and peering intently. "Yeah." His hand lifted and, quite to the other's surprise, snatched the identification badge off his jacket. "This." Pinnochio announced with a grin that suggested he knew what the Russian had been expecting. He eased back and held the piece of plastic up for examination. 

Alexei blinked, betraying his total shock at trick. There were artificial pheromones pumping through his system that ensured no one ever turned him down so flatly. It was a slap in the face to realise the other man's complete lack of sexual interest. Christ, if the transfer into this constructed body regenerated his arm then it most likely it had filtered out his biological enhancements as well. Sukin syn, Alexei hadn't functioned chemically clean since he was twelve years old. This situation was going to take more adjustment than he'd originally planned. Still, Alex's training was physically centred. His next choice of action reflected that. He waited three breaths for the soldier to dismiss him as 'no threat' then exploded. Whipping around in a complete circle Alex struck out hard with his instep. The sudden, unexpected pain in the back of Pinnochio's calf dropped the Lieutenant to one knee. Immediately following up the vicious kick, Alex bent over and snatched the badge back again. He then put a fair distance between them, wary of retaliation. "You want it? You tell me exactly how to get the hell out of this place so I don't need it anymore." 

Strangely enough Pinnochio started laughing and climbed painfully to his feet. "Jesus Christ, I've never seen a fucking Suit move that fast." 

"I'm not a Suit." The Russian stated flatly, studying his opponent. "Alex. My name is Alex." 

"Mike." Pinnochio nodded a greeting. He stretched out his damaged leg, wincing slightly as he put pressure on it. "What the hell are you?" 

"A prisoner, I'm guessing." There was no way he was going to attempt to explain how many organisations he worked for to some mercenary nobody. "So I've got two concerns." Alex dangled the plastic-coated pass. "One, how do I get out of this fun-house and two, is there someone on the outside controlling this set-up and the equipment that runs it, or is Santiago the only one I can get this tech from?" 

"You don't want much for a hunk of plastic, do you?" Pinnochio complained. "I'm not even sure that little trinket will do the job of getting me out of the city and providing the capital I need anyway." 

"You want to leave the city, but not the game?" Alex inquired curiously. "Or can we only exit from outside the city? Come on, I need a clue here." 

Pinnochio looked nervously up and down the hall before speaking in a hushed tone of voice. "You need more than a clue, Sport. First of all, this isn't Santiago's invention so he can't give you the tech that built it no matter what he's told your bosses. It belongs to the American Department of Defence. The General just hacked his way in and took over. Secondly the only way you're likely to get out is the same way you got in, on Santiago's orders. He's got your body stashed somewhere and his finger's on your kill-switch. Of course, I've an idea of something you could do that might make the General release you." 

"The DOD." Alex grinned wickedly, fixating on the part of the other's speech that had caught his attention the strongest. His initial reaction was, Christ, but Mulder would love to hear about this new layer of military weirdness. Unfortunately, dropping titbits of information for the deadly gorgeous G-man was a hobby not a primary concern. Staying alive and keeping his handlers happy had to take priority and what kept them happy was information. "What else can you tell me about this..." He glanced about. "This place." Nicki, his boss, would want details. 

Pinnochio shook his head. "No more right now." He bargained. "I'm thinking that between my rank and the job of showing an important Suit around... Yeah, that would justify leaving the city, at least as far as the gate guards are concerned." 

"You were confined to HQ." Alex reminded him. "Won't they know that?" 

"The door guards will, the gate guards won't. It isn't information that needed to be passed along to them." The Lieutenant turned and began striding down the hallway. "You want to know everything I do. Come with me." He called back over his shoulder. 

"But what about the door, then?" The Russian chased after. 

Pinnochio's tight smile gave away nothing. "I've a private exit, sort of a 'glitch' in the system." 

* * *

True to Pinnochio's expectations no one seemed interested in questioning their activities once they were through that weird permeable wall that Mike called a 'glitch' in the software of the game. Outside of Government House Pinnochio's rank and Alex's guest pass cleared their path. Mike took an armour-enforced car from the mostly deserted motor pool without a speck of trouble. 

"Just sit still and don't say anything." Pinnochio warned the other as the vehicle approached a high fence and the gatehouse the guarded the only opening in sight. 

"A little more information would be nice before you drag me half-way across the country." Alexei grouched. He would have tried sulking but he doubted that attitude would hold any sway with the Lieutenant, especially now. Alex was off- balance, trying to decide how to behave with out the prop of his artificial enhancements. Right at the moment he wasn't sure if the lack was a fair trade off for his returned left arm. After all, he'd had several months to get used to the lack of his limb and make adjustments to his behaviour. 

"Soon enough." Pinnochio came to a halt and popped his door open so he could get out. He moved smoothly, with his hands kept in clear view so as not to spook the heavily armed sentries. 

Those same soldiers immediately seemed to calm when they realised who he was. Their salutes were sharply done, but all of them were smiling. "Lieutenant Pinnochio." The leader of the small detachment stepped forward. "You're trailing behind today. Everybody else passed through about a half-hour ago." 

"I've got an observer with me." Mike hooked his thumb back at the car. "Can't let the Civy get too close to the action or he might puke cappuccino up on his shiny designer shoes." He invited them to share a laugh at the stranger's expense. 

One of the guards ran a laser scanner across the officer's chest while a second went over to authenticate the stranger's ID 

"How'd you get stuck with day-care duty, Sir?" They knew each other casually. It was enough of a friendship for the junior officer to feel comfortable asking questions of Mike. 

"I pissed off the General... again. No surprise there." Pinnochio shrugged. 

It was common knowledge that Mike Pinnochio was falling deeper into disfavour with every mission lately. The lower ranks found the situation odd since they didn't have all the details. As far as they could see those same assignments were being successfully completed. What else should matter? 

The one who had gone to look Alex over returned. "The Tourist is in order." Came the report. 

"A Tourist?" The one in charge whistled. "You sure do pull all the fancy cases, Lieutenant. I remember that posh brunette you were showing about a few months past. She was a Tourist too, wasn't she?" The soldier smiled. "She was quite the piece of work." 

The glare that Pinnochio turned on the talkative man practically withered him in place. "If we're done here." It wasn't a question but a statement. 

"Yes Sir." Another salute, even more precise than the first was offered up. 

Mike stalked back tot he car, taking out his annoyance at being reminded of Inga by slamming the door and hammering the vehicle into gear. That damned woman had fucked him over so many ways it made his head hurt to even think about her. She was a good part of the reason he had to get away from General Santiago, his private army and this whole blasted city. 

Alex was thrown back into the cushioning of his seat by the rapid acceleration. "Problems, Pinnochio?" 

"Shut up and let me drive." The other snapped back. As if his gut weren't twisted in enough knots already at the reckless attempt to escape Santiago's increasingly heavy- handed control he had a wildcard factor to deal with as well. If the stranger didn't keep quiet and allow him time to work out the details of his plan Mike was going to crack the bastard upside the jaw. 

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." The Russian looked out the window, building a map in his head of the route that this unexpected turn of events was leading him along. Alex noticed an immediate difference in the landscape now they were outside the enclosing walls of the sprawling city. There was a clear sense of neglect and decay in the surrounding countryside. 

"We've got to find someplace to hole up and take care of a few things." Pinnochio rumbled half to himself. "We don't want to go too far from the city, for your sake anyhow." He pressed down on the gas again, moving them far too fast considering the pockmarked condition of the road. When they were about thirty-five minutes from the gate he pulled over to the side of the road with a swerve and some hard breaking. "I've gotta do something before we go any further." First Mike dug through his pockets to produce a penknife, then Pinnochio sent to pulling his uniform open and rucking the T-shirt he wore underneath it up and out of the way. 

Alexei shifted in his seat so he could appreciate the view even if he was confused as to its purpose. Mike had a good strong chest, faintly furred with light brown hair. His admiration was interrupted when Pinnochio began cutting a short slit in the skin of his right breast, half way between his shoulder line and one dark nipple. "What exactly are you doing?" Alex demanded of his companion. 

"There's a computer chip implanted..." His voice was tight, coming through gritted teeth. "...in here." He used the edge of the small blade to pry at something. "They can track me with it. I hafta get rid of it before we can stop anywhere to...God damned, fucking thing!" Between the awkward angle and the fact the blade handle was quickly growing slippery Mike couldn't get a grip of the small rectangle of plastic. 

"All right, I get the drift." Alex pushed up out of his seat. "Hold still." In a swift economical movement the Russian shifted over and dropped down to straddle the other man's lap. "Hold your shirts out the way. The blood might be hard to explain later if you need to rely on your uniform to get us out of trouble." Alexei took the implement away and after using his own sleeve to blot up the worst of the blood; he professionally extracted the two-inch wide device. "Be grateful I'm not digging this out of your nasal cavity." Alex remarked upon noticing the soldier's grimace. "That's the stash point of choice for some of my other employers." 

"You're some piece of work." 

"I've been told that." Alex glanced down at the red gash and a grin spread over his face. Without warning he ducked his head down and ran a damp tongue over the makeshift surgery. A faint groan of pleasure escaped his throat. "Fuck I love the taste of that stuff." 

Pinnochio sat, shocked into inaction by the strange behaviour. As if to emphasis the other's point Mike could feel an obvious erection digging into his stomach. 

"Blood. Adrenaline. I may not be giving off the scent, but I'm still feeling the effects myself" The Russian murmured with an absent shrug. "It's a long story. Here." First Alex pulled out his pocket-handkerchief then his fingers lifted to swiftly undo his necktie. "This will hold a bandage on." He fastened on a sturdy field dressing in just a few moments. 

Pinnochio sat stiffly under the intrusive attention, flinching slightly backwards when he realised that the other man was lingering longer than necessary after finishing the task. "We've got to put some mileage between us and this place. Get off me and throw that thing out the window." 

Alex followed the second instruction, flicking the messy bar code out the window but keeping his seat on Pinnochio's lap. "You taste good." His tongue cleaned up the bit of blood still smearing his lips. 

"What the hell are you?" Mike demanded yet again, his eyes widened in amazement at the civilian's behaviour. 

"Fucked if I even know anymore." Alexei chuckled and after one more provoking squirm he climbed off and back into his own seat. "Not that I ever known, I suppose. Twisted huh?" He grabbed at his seat belt. "So hadn't you better be finding us a hidey hole so we can have a nice long chat about this charming place you live in." It couldn't hurt to keep the soldier off-balance and if the look on Pinnochio's face was any indication this method was rather effective even without his pheromonal enhancement. 

* * *

"I was supposed to cave this place in during a mission last year instead I've been stashing some things here when I've had the chance... getting ready." 

They had hidden the car in some thicket of prickly bushes about an hour's walk away and covered it with branches. Now Pinnochio was leading the way down a ladder into an underground shelter. 

"Cosy." Alexei remarked nervously when his feet finally touched the dirt floor. It stank of disuse and mould. "All it needs is some frost heaves and a few sadistic guards and you'd be able to re-create the beginning of my worst nightmare... although with all these lovely oil stains on the floor you're right up there in my 'all time favourite places to die' list." He kept his left hand on the ladder reminding himself there was a way out and of his temporarily returned appendage at the same time. 

Pinnochio frowned at the Russian's nervous prattle. "I've a lamp in one of these lock boxes. As soon as it's lit you can pull the hatch shut and we'll talk." 

"Shut the door?" Alex looked up at the small circle of light not too far above his head. "No, I don't think so." He placed one foot on the bottom rung, prepared for flight. Claustrophobia was such a childish fear. He realised that on an intellectual level but he just couldn't help the encroaching terror. Ever since he'd been locked in that missile silo and left to starve to death Alex hadn't been able to take enclosed spaces easily and his experience in that Tunguskan gulag had re-enforced the fear. Confinement meant loss, pain and death. His nervous system accepted that as simply a fact of nature. 

"Ease up." Pinnochio snapped impatiently, recognising fright but unaware of the intensity of the emotion. "We're gonna have to stay out of sight for at least two or three days. It'll take that long for Santiago to notice you're gone and commit to a full scale search." He guessed. "I'm counting on your employers making a big stink once they find out you're missing or simply realise you're overdue. Is that the way of things?" 

"My employer..." Alexei pulled himself up one rung to get a better taste of fresh air. "...will begin screaming for my return within about 24 hours." 

"Good." Some tarps were dragged of a few chests in the back corner of the bunker. "Omar needs to discover that you're not expendable but you don't want to be in his hands for more time than is necessary. Your best bet is to be needed outside of the Realm as soon as Santiago's forces recover you so he doesn't have time to rip you open looking for secrets." Billows of dirt and debris were tossed into the air as Mike uncovered his emergency stashes. 

"You're feeding me bits and pieces." Alex complained. "What's your big plan? Pretend I'm stupid. Lay it out for me." The longer the other man kept talking, the longer the hatch was going to remain open, Alexei reasoned, thereby providing a few more minutes of holding his sanity intact. 

"I lured you out of the city under false pretences." Pinnochio supposed aloud as he dug out a dented lantern. "Maybe I told you I was taking you to the General." 

"Naïve, aren't I?" The Russian's tone was strained. 

"Adjust it however you want." A lighter was produced from a pocket. "This keeps you out of the interrogation chamber, Spook." 

"Spook?" 

Pinnochio looked up. "You're some kind of black ops spook. It's the only explanation." He turned back to the lamp. "So in about three days you present yourself to one of the search parties, tell a tale that includes the fact you've killed me in order to escape..." The soldier glanced over to gauge the other's reaction but Nicolavich was staring up out the door. "Then you demand to be immediately returned to the real world before the General has time to chew you up." 

"And you're dead so he stops looking for you." Alexei finished off. "It might work. I'll need some damage done to me or they'll never swallow it." 

"Not a problem." The bluish glow of the lantern filled the small bunker. "Shut the door, Spook. We've gotta make like groundhogs for a few days." 

Alex's head started shaking back and forth even before his throat managed the words. "I can't. I just can't." He started up the ladder. "I'll wait outside. I'll find somewhere else to hole up." 

Pinnochio caught a pant-leg and held on. "Just what is your problem? This is a perfect hide-out." 

Alex's forearms were wrapped around the top rung of the metal ladder. His face was hidden between them. "I can't do enclosed spaces, dark, deep enclosed spaces. They... it really bothers me." 

"This is the best possible place." Mike's tone softened just a little at the edge of terror he'd finally heard in the other's voice. "Everyone but me who knows about this place is dead. We're in the middle of nowhere. He'll search farms and settlements first." Pinnochio tugged at the soft fabric in his hand. "Come down here. It's the only sensible move." 

Cursing quietly in five different languages Alexei reluctantly released his death grip and forced himself to descend once more. "You turn out that light and I'll kill you. I swear to God I will. I'll tear out your fucking throat if you let it get dark in here." The Russian walked stiffly over to the halo of light and dropped down cross- legged. His eyes, wide with emotion, tracked Pinnochio as he climbed up to pull the door shut and lock it. Alexei flinched when the heavy slide thumped into place. "You promised me answers, Soldier. Start talking." Alex's fingers fisted into the material of his trousers. As long as he could keep the dark and silence at by he could handle it, his internal voice vowed. All he had to do was concentrate on the satisfying stream of information and his memories of pounding on the door of the silo begging for release would stay shoved down in a corner of his unconscious. Yeah, right. 

"I don't know it all. Some of the shit the brass told me turned out to be damned lies. Some of it I've pieced together and I might be right off base." Mike began. "The military told me that Harsh realm was designed to duplicate the real world based on some census they took a few years ago, maps and the like." He frowned, unable to grasp the technology that could turn that kind of raw data into this mess he had to live in. "They made it as accurate as possible then populated it with millions of 'virtual characters' based on actual living people. They wanted to run simulations of conflicts and terrorism situations that might occur in the real world. At least that's what they told me." Pinnochio dropped down, close by Nicolavich, to better judge the state his reluctant guest was in. "Most of the people living inside this place are constructs. You can shoot 'em and they just phase out cause they never really existed in the first place." Mike stomped down a twinge of discomfort that he felt about saying such coldly clinical words aloud. More and more the VC were becoming real to him, which was a dangerous weakness he couldn't afford. "But a number of them are soldiers that were sent into the game by the military." He gritted his teeth and let out an annoyed snort. "They plugged me into a fucking computer and sent my brain-patterns into Harsh realm because something went wrong with their precious invention. General Santiago has taken away control of the Realm away from the American government and he's running his own agenda." It was hard to decide what to tell and what to hold back. Still, considering how close the other man was to loosing it, Mike decided the longer winded he was the better. It certainly looked as though when he ran out of things to say they were in for some serious panicking. 

* * *

Pinnochio decided half way through his extensive lecture on Harsh Realm and General Santiago that Nicolavich was one strange son of a bitch. The spook had sat unnaturally still during the entire recital staring either at the lantern or at Mike's face with huge, almost black eyes. When Pinnochio himself had fidgeted or gone digging through the lockers for water and rations Nicolavich had simply shifted enough to maintain eye contact without getting up. The man's leg muscles should be ravaged by cramps. "I've got nothing else." Mike finished lamely, his voice grown hoarse from extended use. "You'd just better keep your end of the bargain. I don't want to spend what's left of my life dodging one of Santiago's hit squads." 

Wide eyes blinked slowly, acknowledging the thought. Alex reached over and laid his ID badge on the trunk that was supporting the lamp. "Convincing them that I killed you isn't a problem. I've a few scenarios in my head. I'll use whichever one seems right at the time. That's one of my areas of expertise after all." 

"Assassinations?" Pinnochio asked. 

"Cleaning up loose ends however is required." Alexei glossed over his job description. "I'd like a drink of water, please." There was an oily tang in the back of his throat that he'd been trying to ignore. Admitting he felt it's presence was conceding that he had failed to control himself. 

Mike passed over the water bottle he'd taken a few swallows from. He noticed a tremor in Nicolavich's hand as they made brief contact. "Why does this..." Pinnochio gestured vaguely. "Freak you out?" 

Alex dragged the opening of the bottle thoughtfully across his lips. "Due to circumstances beyond my control I got trapped in a missile silo a few years ago. Locked in. It took a couple of days for someone to find me and let me out. Long enough to dehydrate me into hallucinations." He elaborated. "Long enough to convince me that I was going to die there...slowly." His breath hitched. "All alone. It messed me up a bit." The understatement in that last sentence was painful to hear. 

"We've food and water enough to do weeks down here." Pinnochio reassured, uncomfortable with the razor's edge quality Nicolavich's voice was projecting. "And we can open the door anytime we want, although, I wouldn't recommend it if there's soldiers about." Alex was staring at him intently, as if waiting for more. The fierce expression made Mike want to fidget. "And you're not alone." The last concession was dragged out. 

It earned a curt nod. "Thank you." Alexei murmured softly. "I can take almost anything but isolation." He confided in a grave tone. "It's a flaw, but that's the way the world is. Flawed. If something is perfect it's a lie." 

Pinnochio shrugged in half-hearted agreement. "I suppose." He allowed, not really eager to get into that kind of discussion. It was altogether too close to home. "Maybe we should sleep. We're in for a long, boring wait." 

"I'm not sleepy." Alexei countered. There was no way he was going to get through this without going insane the way things stood right now. "Let me check your cut." The Russian approached and without waiting for consent he began pulling at Pinnochio's clothing. 

"Get off." Mike batted at the other's hands. 

Alex paused in his efforts, sitting on his heels. "I could do that." He offered. "I could get you off." Anything to avoid the sense of aloneness pressing down on him. It took a pretty cold heart to deny him a little reassuring physical contact once he'd blown someone and the Lieutenant didn't look that cruel. 

Pinnochio's expression was shuttering down even further as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on with his temporary companion. "I don't think so." Nicolavich was a pretty enough piece of work. He had the look Mike went for on the few occasions he played that side of the fence but the man's temperament was way too bizarre. That blood- licking thing had completely thrown Pinnochio. 

"What?" Alexei's brows lifted expressively. "I'm not your type? Tell me what you like. I'm versatile, or you could close your eyes. Whatever." 

He tossed out a likely objection. "I don't do spooks." 

The choice of objections made Alex smile. "I get it. I've intimidated you." 

"In your dreams." Pinnochio sneered. 

Alexei's pursed his lips. It wasn't an argument he was after. Instead of snapping back he purposefully loosened his posture and softened his expression. "Come on Lieutenant. Consider it a few days lost in time. In just a little while I'll be gone, one way or the other, and you'll never have to admit this even happened." Alex lowered his lashes and tipped his face so he was looking up rather than across at the other. He edged closer once more and dared an exploring caress across the other's pant-leg. "Nothing weird. No blood sports or kinky stuff. Just a warm body to help pass the time." When he reached for the front of Pinnochio's shirt again his hands weren't knocked away. Alexei kept his gaze lowered to the task, not wanting to suggest a challenge. It made perfect sense. The officer likely had his fill of hostility and simmering violence in everyday life. He wouldn't want rough trade in the sack. Instead Alex dropped gentle kisses on each bit of skin as it was gradually revealed. 

Pinnochio let out a long, pleased breath and let himself ease back against the tarp and boxes behind him. "Sweet." The word sighed out as Alex's open mouth traced a path up his ribcage. It had been too long since someone had laid hands on him with any intention except to cause pain and the other man's fingers were feathering over him so smoothly. 

"You've wonderful shoulders." Alexei's eased Pinnochio's undone uniform shirt back and off then eased close to lay a line of firmer kisses up his bicep and over the material of Mike's under-shirt. "You just lay back. I'll take care of everything." Alex urged, pressing just a little. He was pleased to feel the soldier give in to the push and let himself sprawl on his back. "Strong." Mike's T-shirt was caught by the hem and teased up. "You don't need this." When the prone man stretched his arms to make it easier to remove Alexei smiled. Mindful of Pinnochio's injury, stripped it up and off in a long, graceful movement. "Thank you." The Russian whispered, moving to crouch over the other on his hands and knees. His lips moved up Mike's collarbones and onto his throat. "Relax." Alex's lips pressed the word into the other's skin as they traced a path up to Pinnochio's ear. 

Damn, but Nicolavich's mouth was talented. The Russian had only just begun and already Pinnochio's stomach was tightening up in anticipation of what those warm lips were going to feel like on even more sensitive skin. Mike's eyes closed to better appreciate the fire just staring to ignite inside of him. 

* * *

Alexei's eyes opened suddenly yet again. He had rolled away from the comfort of Pinnochio's body in his sleep and his unconscious mind had panicked at the chill and dampness in the air despite the heavy tarp draped over them. "Ebat'- kopat'!" It took a moment to get control of the shivers that wracked him but as soon as they had died down Alex squirmed back against the other man, snuggling in. Concentrating on the steady thump of the soldier's heartbeat helped to banish any lingering alarm. This had already happened several times. Luckily Pinnochio had slept through all but one of the panic attacks although that incident had been dispelled quite pleasantly with a bout of sweaty sex. 

"You 'kay?" Mike mumbled not quite conscious. He pulled the other into a loose embrace and planted an absent kiss on Alexei's forehead. 

"Mmm, yeah." The Russian pushed his face into the crook of Pinnochio's neck and burrowed. "I'm all right now." 

"I should check outside. Is it daytime again yet?" 

Alex had to admit to a certain amount of surprise that the soldier seemed content to wait for Alexei to release him before pulling away. 

"We'll do a quick scout of the area then come back here. You need to pick up some travel stains or your tale won't be very convincing." Pinnochio mused aloud. 

"And some damage." Alex mentioned yet again earning an annoyed frown from his temporary lover. "You're going to have to knock me around soon or the bruises and cuts won't look old enough when I present myself to the General's goons." He sat up. "There's no way they're going to believe I took you out without sustaining a few injuries along the way. Logically I should have a non-fatal bullet wound." 

"I won't shoot you just to make the story work." 

"Don't worry about it. I think I can wrangle justification for the lack." Alexei attempted to joke. "I can do it to myself if it bothers you. I have before. I just don't want you to..." He faltered. "I won't be doing it for fun so don't get all weird and push me away. I can't handle..." Alex sighed and looked away. 

"Do you think a few hard hits to the ribs and black eye will do the trick?" Mike scooped up his trousers from the nearby floor. 

"Yeah, that'd be fine." The Russian fully intended to inflict some small lacerations on himself as well but that could wait a little longer. "Not the mouth though. I'm still gonna need it a little longer, right?" Alex climbed upright and moved to press himself against the other. "Michael?" 

Pinnochio frowned briefly then gave in to desire to kiss Alexei. "One more night." He whispered quietly against Nicolavich's mouth. "Then you'll have to head back on foot, maybe try to get yourself lost for a day or so. It'll put you in the right frame of mind. You okay with that?" 

Alexei nodded, a tiny movement so as not to dislodge the other. "I'm tougher than I look. Don't worry about me." He offered a brief brush of lips then stepped back. "I could use a breeze on my face. Let's go." 

* * *

When the time arrived Alexei chose to rise, dress and depart without disturbing the man lying beside him. Pinnochio wasn't likely to awake without some kind of provocation considering the workout they'd had less than two hours ago. That was most of Alex's purpose behind wearing the other man out. He could live without yet another goodbye scene rattling around inside his head. The few hundred he had skulking in the corners of his brain didn't need any company. 

The Russian paused briefly at the bottom of the ladder to glance about and see if he was forgetting anything. If his gaze happened to linger on Pinnochio's sleeping form it could have been purely accidental. The interlude, which had threatened to be a living nightmare, had turned into something much more soothing. 

Once out in the open air Alexei let the heavy hatchway drop back into place with a resounding slam so the soldier would be roused enough to lock his hidey-hole back up tight. He had a rough idea which direction to head in order to return to Santiago City but first he needed to walk a bit of circle and tend to something that Pinnochio wouldn't have approved of. 

Contemplating best place to slash open his body, his arm or his ribs, Alexei trudged off in the growing light. 

* * *

That's it.   
Milk and cookies time. 

Rating: I kept it to an 'R' rating this time but it's still slash. That means it contains the prelude to a male/male sexual encounter. Think before you read it and make an informed decision. Thank you.  
Date: December 1999  
Disclaimers: Chris Carter, 1013, Fox, and the various actors, writers and producers own everything. Not that they seem to want the Realm anymore and they never have taken proper care of poor, misunderstood Alex. Sigh. No profit, no offence intended.  
Summary: A short crossover story between the X-files and Harsh Realm.  
Alex Krycek from the X-files drops into the Realm to do a deal with Santiago and ends up with Mike Pinnochio as his guard/escort while he's inside.  
Notes: Set circa June/July 1997, I'm using my 'Gathering of Scoundrels' universe version of Alex. On the Realm side of things this is a couple of years before the start of series canon. This isn't anything too fancy, so don't go looking for a terribly complex plot ladies and gentlemen... cause it just ain't there.   
Email—yes please, [email removed]   
Other websites—[broken link removed]   
---


End file.
